Princess General:Stage 01
Louis begins his war against the kingdom of Memphil by attacking a small frontier village in the south. Tina and the townspeople take refuge in the seemingly-abandoned labyrinth, not realizing that Louis himself is approaching by that route. Conditions Victory Condition: *Defeat Captain Tolwen Loss Condition: *30 turns pass *Louis is killed Mission Map Legend *Green: Starting Location *Red: Enemy *Orange: Enemy reinforcements *Magenta: Magic stone *Cyan: Special Event *Yellow: Treasure *Brown: Door *Gray: Hidden area Strategy *As the first mission, this is pretty straightforward. Most of the enemies pose little threat, and in the worst case, Gil (the earthman) and Peterene can team up to destroy most anything on the map. **Try to spread experience around, but take care that Risty and Raja don't get surrounded. **For the most part, enemies don't approach you until you're very close (with the exception of the monsters in the hidden rooms, which will make a beeline for you as soon as they're exposed). *Enemy reinforcements will appear on Turn 2. *The blue square on the east side of the map turns out to be Marion, one of Guraza's former servants, sealed away. Make sure to recruit and deploy her for some much-needed ranged damage. *The blue square behind the door to the west is Tina. Opening the door will result in Louis ordering his men to take the humans prisoner for the moment. *Tolwen's guards can be a bit tricky at first - try to get your people up to level 2 and equip some loot from the chests (especially the weapon from the hidden area in the northwest) before attacking. Risty can fly over all the enemies to take out the priest while you gradually chip away at the heavy soldiers. *Tolwen himself hits hard, but won't move from the throne he's sitting on (which heals him as time passes). You can take advantage of this to grind for a couple of extra levels, if you're so inclined. Aftermath *After the battle, Tina asks to be brought before Louis. **She asks why he's attacked the village; Louis replies that all this territory belonged to his people originally - and furthermore, the presence of armed soldiers reveals that this isn't just a peaceful settlement, making the attack justifiable self-defense. **Louis initially refuses to release the imprisoned villagers, as they're valuable hostages. Tina pleads with him to at least release the other women and children. He asks why she's so determined to help them, and she starts to tell him about Elyun's teachings. **However, this reminds him of his childhood abuse at the hands of the humans. When he realizes that Tina actually pities him for his past, Louis flies into a rage and violently rapes her. Afterward, he's stunned to realize that she still only cares about the safety of the other villagers. **Leaving her to be tended to, Louis orders Kelvan to release the villagers. Kelvan asks if he's concerned about news reaching the rest of the kingdom, but Louis tells him that he doesn't intend to spend this entire campaign skulking in the shadows. Kelvan seems oddly pleased with this. **After being told by the other villagers that they're free thanks to her "negotiations" with the enemy general, Tina seeks Louis out again in the labyrinth and thanks him for honoring her request. *Following the mission, Ragil's shop and the dark arena become accessible in the labyrinth. 01